fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights in Robot Hell 4: Haunted Hotel
''Five Nights in Robot Hell 4: Haunted Hotel ''is a 2016 American adult traditional/computer animated found footage supernatural horror film directed and co-produced by Kathryn Bigelow, co-produced and written by Mark Boal and produced by Jason Blum, Seth MacFarlane, Akiva Goldsman, Shawn Levy, Mark Burg and Oren Koules. It stars the voices of Regan Burns, Julie Kavner, Laura Marano, Landry Bender, Billy West, Dakota Johnson, Lewis Black, Lauren Taylor, Julianne Moore, Rebel Wilson, Amy Poehler, Maurice LaMarche, Jeff Dunham, Peyton List, Jon Stewart, Phil LaMarr, David Herman, Katey Sagal, John DiMaggio, Dan Castellaneta and Tress MacNeille. It serves as a sequel to Five Nights in Robot Hell 3: Phantom Ninjas (2015) and the fourth film in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and produced by Blumhouse Productions, Fuzzy Door Productions, Weed Road Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, First Light Productions and Twisted Pictures, the film released on July 8, 2016. A sequel, Five Nights in Robot Hell 5: City Tower of Terror, released on August 18, 2017. Details Directed by Kathryn Bigelow Produced by Kathryn Bigelow Mark Boal Jason Blum Seth MacFarlane Akiva Goldsman Shawn Levy Mark Burg Oren Koules Written by Mark Boal Starring Regan Burns Julie Kavner Laura Marano Landry Bender Billy West Dakota Johnson Lewis Black Lauren Taylor Julianne Moore Rebel Wilson Amy Poehler Maurice LaMarche Jeff Dunham Peyton List Jon Stewart Phil LaMarr David Herman Katey Sagal John DiMaggio Dan Castellaneta Tress MacNeille Production companies Blumhouse Productions Fuzzy Door Productions Weed Road Pictures 21 Laps Entertainment First Light Productions Twisted Pictures Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Release Date July 8, 2016 Voice cast Protagonists *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian Antagonists *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot *David Herman as Blatherbot, Preacherbot, Father Changstein El-Gamal, Pazuzu and Roberto *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela *John DiMaggio as Fender, Bender Bending Rodriguez and URL *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil *Tress MacNeille as Hookerbot and Robot Gypsy *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon *Billy West as Philip J. Fry Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Release The film was originally scheduled for release on June 24, 2016 but was moved up to two months earlier on April 8, then to a month earlier on March 4, then was pushed back to four months later on July 8. MPAA rating The film is rated R for language including sexual references, terror and some bloody violence and images. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video on October 11, 2016. Transcript For the transcript, click here. External Links ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 4: Haunted Hotel ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2016 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Blumhouse Productions films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Weed Road Pictures films Category:21 Laps Entertainment films Category:First Light Productions films Category:Twisted Pictures films